Embodiments relate to ad-hoc systems and, more importantly, to an ad-hoc social network (AHSN) system, AHSN-enabled device, methods of use and non-transitory computer readable media. The ad-hoc systems have applications as an emergency medical communication system using simultaneous ad-hoc communications and a second communication system using an established infrastructure.
The use of mobile devices and wearable devices are commonplace. The wearable devices are becoming more popular as technology creates more reliable products for less cost. Therefore, many users are challenged when the Internet or other communications infrastructure is offline, such as during a disaster, power outage, or in remote locations without access to power.
Demand for wireless communications for a variety of mobile or wearable devices is expected to increase dramatically over the next decade, putting demands on resource allocation and infrastructure expansion. As users want more services, there is a limit to the fees to be charged, challenged by infrastructure expansion.